Web pages are developed and can be created and updated by multiple members of a web development team, based on promotional needs, improvements for the user experience, and internal organizational needs. To improve the quality of the web page, the web development team can send information about the web page to reviewers and even end-users of the web page for review. The review process can include suggestions about web page content, e.g., images, colors, language, etc. Once a review is completed, the reviewers can send an email, for example, to the web development team that describes the reviewer's recommendations and ideas about the web page. Thus, the web development team can receive the reviews, make changes to the web pages, and send the updated web page information back to the reviewers, thereby initiating a continuous review and improvement process of the web page.